This invention relates in general to vehicle frame assemblies, and in particular to a cast aluminum mounting structure adapted for use in an aluminum vehicle frame assembly.
A vehicle such as a light truck includes a vehicle frame assembly which serves as a platform for the other major structural components of the vehicle. The body of the vehicle is supported on top of the vehicle frame assembly, and the drive train is supported underneath it. In addition, the engine and suspension system are mounted on the vehicle frame assembly. The vehicle frame assembly includes various mounting structures for connection to the engine and suspension system. For example, the vehicle frame assembly is usually provided with engine mounts, control arm mounts and shock absorber mounts.
In the past, these mounting structures were usually separate parts which were attached to the vehicle frame assembly by welding. The use of a plurality of separate mounting parts presents several disadvantages. Welding all of the parts to the vehicle frame assembly is a relatively time consuming and costly manufacturing operation. The cost of inventory is also increased by the plurality of separate parts. Further, it is difficult to maintain the correct dimensional relationships between all the mounting parts when they are welded separately onto the vehicle frame assembly. Thus, it would be desirable to provide mounting structures on a vehicle frame assembly without requiring a plurality of separate mounting parts.
A vehicle frame assembly includes a pair of elongated, parallel side rails, and a plurality of cross members extending between the side rails to connect them together. In the past, the side rails, cross members and mounting parts have usually been formed of steel. Such steel components are easy to weld together, but they are relatively heavy and, therefore, undesirably add weight to the vehicle. Accordingly, it would also be desirable to provide mounting structures for a vehicle frame assembly that are formed of a lightweight material, and that enable the use of side rails and cross members formed of a lightweight material.